


Melancholy Shorts of Homestuck and Undertale

by 0starlit_felines0



Category: Homestuck, Undertale
Genre: Lots of it, Multi, Not, Sadstuck, many sad things, sad things, sorry - Freeform, this is where i dump my feelings into sad alternate endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0starlit_felines0/pseuds/0starlit_felines0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every chapter has an ending. Every beginning a new chapter. But eventually stories end. And sometimes, what comes after, isn't always what they call a "Happy Ending."</p><p>Feel free to request characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero

[An old song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5ggzIxfGDs) 

An old man sits down at a piano, and plays a familiar song, a song his son knew well. As he plays, a breeze sweeps through the door, and envelops the man, holding him softly with an airy void.

It swirls around him, carrying the song out toward the town, up toward the sky, and toward a sign imprinted among which none can read. A picture of a house. Or, symbol, rather. Three white blocks, a three-fourths of a block, and a smaller block in the middle to the side, with a roof on top.

 

Somewhere, a young man hears this song, standing on a checkered battlefield.

The old man continues playing, onto the soft part.

"I am so, so proud of you, my son."

 

A young man hears these words. The young man falls to his knees as he remembers what his father taught him. He taught him how to prank, how to read, how to write, how to do mostly everything.

And how to play piano.

Behind the old man is a figure in a long red cape, black glasses framing his eyes. It appears there is water glinting down the figure's face.

The figure slowly brings a hand to the black glasses, and takes them off, holding them in his hands in grief in mourning, the same black glasses his best friend gave him.

"You were the real hero, weren't you, John?"

The figure walks swiftly away, turning on his heel, a small tear falling down to mark the floor, and disappears into a portal of abstract clocks and turning gears. The figure appears on another side, standing on concrete ground.

The figure decides, softly, that he is never going to explore the timelines again.


	2. Nine Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a cat-like woman loses her lives.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon.

You lost three lives with hunting. Which counts down to six.

Six with a beast.

Five by a rock slide.

Four by some honey.

Three by a king.

Two by a sickness.

And one.

 

One when you realized that he was dead. And the finale taken when you lost your head.

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, feel free to drop down a character request down at the comment section, buh-bye.


	3. When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes time-traveling where everyone's memory resets except for yours begins to put a burden on you. An eventual guilt, even.

It had happened so many times.

[Why did it though?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1LIsrFdEuU)

Time had kept rewinding, rewinding over and over, so that the human that walked foreign grounds to it had always had another chance. Had another chance to save everyone. To do the same things all over again, to have to say the exact same thing all over again. Repeating, endlessly, until the human finally reached the end and everyone lived a happy life on the surface. But at the same time, there was that restlessness in you that somehow went against your lazy personality constantly. That same restlessness that had strayed in your soul each time the human reset to play the same game again, repeat it again.

Yet it was that restlessness that made your soul beg your mind to ask Frisk to reset.

You don't know why you had this lingering feeling that told you to do so. Everyone was happy and nobody had so many problems, and it was peaceful. But was it you wanted to take a trip down memory lane, possibly take a path where you knew and Frisk knew and you both could share feelings? You had bottled them up and knew well of the resets and the savepoints. But the kid. They were just a kid, and if they knew the dark feeling inside of you, they would want to reset. But that was selfish.

 

It was so so selfish and you knew it.

 

But eventually the feeling in your soul grew stronger. Begging, threatening to break your mind at any moment, and you couldn't bear to lose yourself in front of family and have them all be worried. You couldn't. That was too guilty and selfish a thing to do.

 

Eventually, once the human was alone, Papyrus wasn't doing puzzles with them, Toriel wasn't baking with them, Asgore wasn't sharing tea and gardening with them, Alphys wasn't helping them with homework, Undyne wasn't ordering the human to do exercises.

You walked up to them, standing behind them as they picked flowers for a crown, or to share with others.

 

  
"Hey, Frisk."

 

It startles them so much they jump at least a foot in the air. You let out a reluctant chuckle. And they spot the reluctance almost immediately.

 

" _W h a t ' s  w r o n g  S a n s?_ " they sign at you, confused and worried at the same time. Your eyes go dark in an attempt to not breakdown.

"....w-when...." You stutter.

" _W h e n  w h a t? I s  s o m e t h i n g  b o t h e r i n g  y o u?_ " they catch this stutter. They've been through enough saves to know that you rarely stutter.

You let the words slip out of your slowly breaking smile in a near flurry.

"W-when are you going to reset? I'm so tired Frisk. It's selfish and it's rude and I never should have even questioned it, but I'm so tired yet so restless and everything feels so right yet it feels so wrong to me and--" you ask and cut yourself off. You look up, one cyan blue tear dripping down your skull, staring at their suddenly soft and gentle expression. And it is this question that rocks them out of their signing ways, and uses the voice that was so gentle, gentler than Toriel's, so soft and caring and nearly soundless.

"I'm never. Ever. Going to reset Sans."

"And if you ever, ever, feel like it again, come to me. I'll comfort you like every friend should."

 

 

You don't know how long you were hugging the kid, but it felt nice.

And you knew you wouldn't have to worry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do end up reading this, go request a character if you want! I did not mention all the characters from Homestuck and Undertale because that would have taken quite the amount of time, so if there is a character not up there that you want me to write sad things about, go ahead and comment! Or if there is a character already up there then, stILL COMMENT! Alright, thank you!


	4. Woof Woof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made.
> 
>  
> 
> And sometimes, very rarely, can be unfixed.  
> For a very.  
> Long.
> 
> Time.

 

ENTRY NUMBER 15

*Seems like this research was a dead end…

*But at least we got a happy ending out of it…?

*I sent the SOULS and the vessel back to ASGORE.

*And I called all of the families and told them everyone’s alive.

*I’ll send everyone back tomorrow. :)

++++

"Alright, everyone will go back home tomorrow!"

 

Cheering ripped through the small crowd of monsters that had gathered within the "true" Lab. The royal scientist herself looked proud and happy, albeit a tad bit slightly disappointed, but happy nonetheless.

Oh, how that would change so drastically in a few hours.

 

Alphys walked around saying greetings and early farewells to the separate monsters in each room of the lab, before finally coming to the room with the Snowdin Royal Guard Dogs. Greatest Dog (Lesser Dog and Greater Dog's Father) sat on the floor, yawning before laying down. Doggis (Doggo's Father) waved a quick greeting, chewing on a bone lazily, leaning against the wall. Dogamie and Dogicca (Dogamy's Father and Dogaressa's Aunt), holding their axes and nuzzling noses, paused in their nose-nuzzling and waved hello to Alphys as she stood in front of Greatest Dog.

Greatest Dog stood up to pay attention to Alphys. Out of the corner of the scientist's eye, she could have sworn she saw a drop of white drip down to the floor from Greatest Dog's arm.

She paid it no heed.

"Hey guys! I'll need you all to pack up soon, you all are gonna be the first to head home!"

"Woof! Aruf woof woof!" the large tall dog in armor said happily, leaning down to receive a pat from Alphys' scaly reptilian hand, which he received gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah, aight," Doggis said casually rolling his eyes and flashing a quick smile.

 

Another drop of white liquid fell from Greatest Dog's arm. Now, she was starting to get worried.

 

And another.

 

 

And another.

 

"G' dog? You're looking kinda tired 'ere buddy. You ok?" Doggis interrupted, noticing Alphys' line of view and tinge of concern reflected in her glasses.

 

"...ruff...."

"Okie dokie, enough with the jokes, let's get packed up!" Dogicca said happily, clapping her hands together as her axe leaned against the wall behind them. A drip fell from her hands as they clapped together. She didn't notice. Neither did her husband.

Greatest Dog let out a small whimper. This caught the attention of everyone.

"Greatest Dog? Are you alright?" Alphys asked, concerned again. Very, in fact.

 

And it was now that everyone noticed that melted white goo was dripping from his fur.

"Oh god, no no no no no!"

"Everyone, please support him, I-I need to check the files--"

 

Doggis, Dogamie, and Dogicca were already underneath him, holding him up.

 

And with that Alphys was off in a speed run.

"Oh no no no no n _o no no no no!"_

 

As she ran by, Snowdrake's mother stood outside the room, whispering, "Doctor... Alphys.... can you... help me please?"

" _I'm in a hurry I'll help you soon Ms. Snowflake--"_

 

 

She rushed off in a flurry.

++++

 

ENTRY NUMBER 16

*no No NO NO NO NO NO

++++

The doctor, terrified, ran back into the room with a few files and an empty syringe.

 

The papers flew to the floor and the syringe dropped to the ground with a loud **_CLANKG!_**

 

 

A small, deformed, glitched-up, heart-shattering whimper emitted from the being.

"O-oh.... n-n-no...."

 

\----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lynxgriffin.tumblr.com/post/133302129508/i-really-couldnt-help-wondering-how-things-went
> 
> Based similarly to this!


	5. Gone too Grim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's gone grimdark and no one can stop her.

Staring into the ball, the girl with lavender eyes squinted.

Everything seemed to pause and all was at risk of moving, nothing even twitched. The Seer focused, and suddenly rays of black, red, and gray zoomed through the glassy surface of the ball. Or rather, inside of it. The cue ball seemed to be the only focus.

The answer was so close, a single blue triangle faded into a light blue, before going blinding white. Words flashed in a language unknown to her, and suddenly everything around her darkened.

[A hauntingly dark melody begins to play, with words she can now understand.](https://unofficialmspafans.bandcamp.com/track/hymn-of-the-horrorterrors)

Dark gray, darker than a troll's skin, began to crawl up her legs and before she knew it, vines wrapped around her face. Her eyes widened and went white for a mere second, before her pupils suddenly became wide as if a cat widening it's own to adjust to the absence...

Of light.

 

Black aura surrounded her, and quickly it consumed her vision, before residing and she could see. Everything was a tinted black, dashes of bright light aftershock littering her visual perspection.

She did not understand.

Until the memory hit her of her looking through the ball, with her mother laying upon concrete castle balcony ground, red liquid pooling around her, perfectly opposite from her friend's father, who was struggling to breathe.

Before the white shirt filled and tainted with blood stilled.

A black beast stood in the center holding a single sword, as if inspecting something. Perhaps the ornaments these people wore. Or the way their faces were relaxed and carefree. But it was the blood that shocked a pure beam of realization through the Seer's mind.

Blood climbed up the beast's sword and up to his arm, with a Dersian robe in tatters and a white scar along a wolfish muzzle, and wings that were long and graceful, yet easy to move and lightweight.

 

Rage consumed her, and the light in her mind dwindled, until a path of darkness lead her to where her mother last once stood.

And it was with that the Seer lost her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request characters! I've slowly been losing ideas and I need some requests, so if you do stop by, please please please drop a character or so! Thank you!


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sacrifice of an Heir is one to be remembered.
> 
> Yet all at once, is the only sacrifice forgotten.

[The heir is tired.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYHLSX3nZVI&feature=youtu.be)

He's been here for ages. Ages, Centuries. Millenium. Eras and eons. Ages and ages past, he watched time drawl on slowly, as he waited for them to return. To arrive. To see him. The Knight, the Seer, the Witch.

He had been there when life had arrived. He had been there when the Breeze swept through the earth, as he was the one who controlled it and held the reigns on life itself. Yet he was now tired.

The mortals that now inhabited the planet were unaware of the suffering he had been in for so long. He had been waiting for so, so long, and already the weight of a thousand years of age was coming to him, yet due to his god-like powers, he stayed young. Immortal. Ever-lasting. The Heir of Breath.

Time seemed to consume his very soul, and the space around him seemed to shrink. Everyday, the light that entered the glasses that framed his already solemn face seemed to diminish.

Time seemed to draw on and on, space existing and disappearing in instances, starlight fading as everyday mortals filled his beautiful sky with smoke and smog and dust. As the sky disappeared, he did too. As the sky became polluted, his breath seemed to slowly vanish. Yet he knew he would never disappear. Gods like him never do. He, after all, was the beginning of life. WIthout the Breeze he had created and protected, everything would turn to dust.

Finally it reached the point of when the first hero would arrive. His dearest sister would finally arrive on earth. Carefully, unseen, he guided the meteor to the island, swerving it a tad bit away from the actual island, so she would have a place to live.

The space around him seemed to widen.

He watched as an elderly man looked up in shock through the same glasses he wore, holding a large gun, before running over. His eyes clouded, but he gave a small smile to the young space witch.

More years past, as he quietly continued watching over earth, the silent guardian that nobody took note of, nobody noticed, and nobody cared about. Those who even heard soon forgot about him.

 

The light in him flickered once again.

 

Yet again, another meteor dives straight for a forest near New York. He guides it down near a mansion, letting it strike fire to the pine trees in the area, before lifting a hand and the Breeze coming along to sweep it out. His breezes were special. They did not feed fire it he did not wish it too.

A woman holding an alcoholic beverage upon which to dine and a gun runs out of a door, as he watches in the distance.

She heads straight for the sound of the impact, and there, asleep, lays the Seer. He gives another smile.

 

Time finally seemed to come back to him.

Another meteor, in only a few years after the second, arrives.

He sways it into a small blank space of concrete, and immediately the fire erupts. With a swift hand and a small smile, he waves his hand and the Breeze flows by and extinguishes the fire. A man in a black hat and jeans, holding a katana and wearing triangular-shaped glasses flash-stepped into the concrete clearing, now with a gaping hole, and a young child sitting in the middle of it.

 

He'd have to wait again before he could talk to them.

 

So time once again went on for a few years, space seemed to collide to him, the light dwindled. Yet finally they had reached the age where they would begin the game, but they couldn't without him.

He traveled to the state of Texas, and floated outside a certain hero of time's window.

He knocked on the window.  


A boy in shades with platinum-blonde haired whipped around.

He gave a small smile. That same goofy smile he knew that boy would recognize.

 

 

The heir wouldn't be lonely anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, oh golly, hope this was good enough for you all! And yeah, feel free to request characters. ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: From now on, you have to request a character and a scene or backstory or whatever to get something out of me. I have motivation, but no inspiration. Come on guys.   
> EDIT x2 COMBO: OKAY I'LL TRY TO DO SOMETHING. JUST. REQUEST. PLEASE. THANKS. *cri*


	7. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade prototyped the kernelsprite. God, he wished she didn't.

It had all happened rather quickly, Davesprite barely knew what to do, but suddenly that fucker with the ring started flashing colors, to be specific, the colors of that goddamn devil-dog of Jade's. He was pretty sure Jade hadn't prototyped it, but the dog itself did to save her, probably, but ended up getting him killed.

No, not him.

He was a sprite, he couldn't get killed for what he knew, he had a sword in his stomach like, ninety percent of the time.

However, the carapace he was fighting, he was very, very fast.

Too fast for him to keep up, and god, too fast.

The black blade slashed at his face and he barely managed to dodge, but in doing so, unfortunately moved just a nick to slow. It hurt, a lot. There was glowing yellow everywhere. At first, he didn't process it. Blood was supposed to be red, right? And then he realized, no, that's my blood. Glowing pastel yellow, spilling onto the floor. His right wing had been sliced cleanly off of him, and it hurt like hell. Now that he thought about it, hell was a lot of things right now.

He collapsed onto the concrete kinda floor, and it was warm, surprisingly. Not that that made getting a wing sliced off of you in milliseconds any better, but when he looked up, the carapace was about to stab him again.

Fear flashed in those glowing yellow eyes of his.

Davesprite couldn't even think straight. It was even hard to tell, considering the blood he was losing was making his vision a little blurry, but like a deus ex machina, a man in a white shirt flung forward kicked what Davesprite conceived as the thing that was going to kill him.

His brother sure was amazing. God, he was.

His vision continued to blur, until all at once, it suddenly cleared, just a little bit. His brother was losing. He could tell. Against those flames, he could see his brother's face contorted into a look of sheer valiant determination, but there were cuts on the side of his shirt.

The demon. The one with those wings and sword that looked like his, and the face of a wolf with that terrifying white scar down that right eye.

His brother clashed with the demon, having that black blade of his clatter to the floor.

The demon flashed green and his brother spun around, ready, before the sword in his hand flashed as well. He flashstepped back a moment too slow. Too, fucking slow. Why did everything have to be so _slow_?

_As a time-traveler, why the_ _ **hell**_ _did it have to seem so slow?_

Everything seemed to slow down for him. That demon raised his brother's sword high, the other on the ground.

" _ **NO!**_ "

He shouted, stretching his hand out towards his brother, and for a single moment, his brother smiled, as those shades slowly began to fall off his face.

 

It was such a sad, gentle smile. He didn't even try to process what his brother said, as far as he could tell his brother was only smiling, until he saw his lips twitch.

" _Sorry._ "

 

**_SCHWING!_ **

 

His brother fell to the floor, landing with a soft thud. Cal laid on the floor beside him. The demon looked at his brother, reaching down and taking his glasses, and grabbing Cal, before turning around and flying off, as the green flames consumed the area.

Davesprite crawled toward him, glowing, golden tears streaming down his face. God, so pathetic. And just as pathetically, Davesprite laid his head by his brother's, letting red quietly flow beside him, silently bringing up a hand to close those vibrant eyes the same color as his wings.

Davesprite curled up next to him, trembling.

" _..nono..no..n-no..no....god....why...?_ "

\---

The angel with glowing wings flashed the color of the sun, before returning to the necklace with the symbol of a lime gate. Silence flowed from the area, with nothing but the sound of lime green fire.

Red blood seeped out from the man that angel was supposed to protect. Guardian angels, right?

_**...right?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this mini short, starring Davesprite, and the sequence of ==> Jade: Enter.
> 
> Please, feel free to request things below! I accept Undertale and Homestuck! And remember, these are supposed to be sad, so make sure your suggestion is at least kinda sad? So, yeah! Thanks.


	8. Candles and Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knight of time makes a decision.

[A fading decision.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLRJYDwC0nc)

 

The knight of time trembled. Two tables, they were his, levitating across from him, waiting for him to choose the choice that had happened. It would be worth it, wouldn't it? Save the heir you served so loyally, and the witch who kept you company. But there was something else he would have to sacrifice.

 

The seer's guidance and sisterly love that held him together to this final moment. She had told him it would be no worry, that it would be alright and she would be okay. He knew better than that. What happens to an abandoned session by all three but one players? Solitude could drive a person mad. Would she even live if he left? What would happen? So many unanswered questions that he desperately wanted to know, but he had to save them. Glowing lava surrounded him, and several candles were lit behind him.

 

In honor of her, even if he didn't know if she would live or die. His hands would not stop shaking. You are the cool kid. Stop trembling you idiot. You know what you're doing. He did not know of the pain and loss that was to come for him later on, not aware that the heir would not care for his sacrifice, never truly apologize for the wounds it would inflict upon him, and not aware of the moment of loneliness when you realize you are truly alone. The knight did not know he would lose the guardian who had trained and protected him, see him lost to the binds of time, never being able to say sorry again, never be able to come to terms with more and more and so much more loss. But he did not know this, and would not know it for quite the amount of time.

 

A softly glowing magical projection of a clock circled in front of the time tables. Chose the time wisely, knight. The seer's guidance have told you of what you must do. But can you do it? He would. It was already decided, somehow, but he did not know this. He didn't know.

 

The seer already had come to terms with what she would do after the knight would leave. She would leave, as well. Seek more guidance in the spheres retaining dreams, dreambubbles. But she too, did not know that the knight in the future yet past would not be able to dream with her and see her. Not be able to see _his_ heir and _his_ witch, no, a different heir and witch, yet so, so similar.

 

Placing his hands on the time tables which controlled his flow of it, he gritted his teeth. And he relaxed. Ever so softly, his hands continued trembling. He did not want to leave her behind. She was his sister. Even if they quarreled, sister's love is something he couldn't bear to lose. But he had to.

 

 

He had to.

 

 

After all, a knight is loyal to his heir and heir only, no matter the sacrifice, no matter the cost, no matter the risks, no matter the loss.

No matter the reason his heir was gone, even if it was his heir's own stupidity that had him locked in a decision that would only end in his and his alone's suffering.

 

He sighed, looking up, stars reflecting in the shades that blocked the vision of crimson blood eyes. Looking back down towards the tables of time he stared at them. It was taking so long. Just do it and get it over with. Turn the tides of time, and save the heir and witch. 

One tear slipped down his face, and almost harshly, he swiped it from his eyes and on that day he went cold, only for that day and that day only.

 

Cool kids don't cry.

 

With that, the knight twisted the tables, angrily, recklessly, and regretfully, all at the same time.

He didn't know it'd all lead up to his agony.

He didn't know it would only end for him in pain and suffering.

He didn't know that he would lose so, so much and have no one left to talk to.

He didn't know that in those days he would experience true loneliness and never really be able to experience love again.

 

He didn't know that the heir would not care for his sacrifice.

 

All he knew is that the Seer said for it to happen, and with that he would save his heir and witch. Even if that meant leaving her behind to the grips of his element which he so strongly hated yet bonded with at the same time.

Whispering, voice trembling even if his face was set in a stone, cold fixture. He said the last words he would ever say to his true sister.

"Goodbye, Rose."

"I'm sorry."

 

\---

 

The candles flicker and die, one by one.

The clock had paused for but a single moment.

On the other side, the clock resumes.

 

 

The clock lags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in requests, everyone! I accept anything sad involving Undertale and Homestuck!  
> Also, I will take in requests for Undertale AUs, as long as I am aware of what AU it is.


	9. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has always been doomed. And Doom has always been lost to time. And when Light makes an unneeded intervention of her fake radiance, Doom can only watch as he is the cause for Time's fall.

[She knew, didn't she?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yx2sRuSXzc)

 

Time had ended with a smile on her lovely gray skin tinted with burnt black, and midnight black hair that flew in the wind like ribbons dancing in a breeze. A flowing gray skirt that almost seemed to control the area around it, and beautiful rust red eyes that held all of eternity in them. Two horns that seemed to curve as both a ram's and a butterfly's, both framing her face like a picture of a doll. Hands that were smooth but covered in dirt of her findings that had been lost in her own element, and arms that looked frail but could carry statues and more with ease. Her eyes glowed with a stream of white when he had arrived. A soft, white, like freshly fallen snow, or a star that had been lost, again, in her own element. A star lost to time.

 

Light had won.

 

Light had consumed her thoughts, with a wicked grin and pleased expression, and then light had consumed her body in her final moments. Light had turned the tides of time by the only way she knew how, by cheating, by faking, by creating a radiance that wasn't there. All because Time had wanted revenge for Breath's fall.

 

Time knew very well. Mind had judged her decision, taken it to her imagination, showed her the path of which was true and the path that it would take.

But Time did it, anyways, knowing very well that whenever Breath fell Time had become Doomed.

 

Doom had been at his station, running his fingers over the board, creating hundreds and hundreds of sequences of nothing but 1s and 0s that would create a masterpiece. It was rather odd, considering Doom is destruction, not creation. But in the end he loved his work, not for very long, but it was still his work. He was better at it than the others, and he excelled at the creation of code. Although he had not a single clue of what would come next. No weird spark in his mind, no bee buzzing out of place, not even one of the voices invading his head for the millionth time.

She had the voices too, he knew. His were of the doomed, the ones that would be lost to Her in mere moments. Her's were the voices of the deceased, the ones she had taken under her wings.

 

She was certainly better at dealing with the voices than he.

 

Light had shined brilliantly on that day. Of course, it was fake light, a light that did not inspire, did not save, did not protect. It was a vile light that destroyed, and of course, destroyed through Doom.

 

Light, fake, guiding light, had made him drink that accursed liquid that did so much for him but in the end caused Time's death. The mind honey. Light had forced him to drink it, driving him mad with power and guiding him to Time's place.

\----

"Arrivederci, Megido."

\-----

"Ah, hi Sollux, I didn't--..."

"...Sollux?"

\------

"...goodbye, then. I'll see you... soon..."

\-------

\----

Shock pulsed through him like a bomb. It overrode his senses, consumed his mind, and just like that the fake light in him dwindled faster than an extinguished flame. All the clocks ticking in his brain, every one of them, the gears shifting so rapidly just before this moment, came to sudden standstill. He couldn't think, he couldn't talk, couldn't hear, couldn't _see._ Everything was flashes of colors he knew he wasn't supposed to see. He saw everything in red and blue, this and that, white and black, balance. But just like that, balance had shattered when time had stopped. Or at least, when Time had vanished. Only for a moment, but vanished.

The truth was, Time never dies. Both Her Time and His Time, but His Time is... busy.

 

Her time never stopped, never faltered, never paused. Only waited.

 

But Doom did not know that.

 

Doom thought he had lost.

 

He thought that Light had won.

 

But Time has her way of finding, well, a way.

 

But he didn't know.

 

Didn't know.

 

Know _anything,_ for a moment.

 

All he saw was a body covered in rust red, laying on shattered and broken concrete with a quickly fading smile. Her body had survived the blast, just barely. She used her powers to preserve it, but eventually she would let the earthen soil take it. But not right now.

\----

He stood, on the green grass, eyes focused on a single point. Golden blood and golden honey dripping down his face and eyes like wildfire, his hands covered in blue and red marks that looked like veins, more of his golden blood dripping from his head. He fell to his knees, desperately clawing toward her body.

 

He picked her up in his arms.

\----

" _AA? AA! Aradia! Aradia, please, w-wake up, I can't-- Aradia, wake up for me, wake up for me, wake up for me--_ "

 

He had finally recognized the voice he had heard earlier, before the occasion. The words of the doomed, Doomed Time, struck clear in his mind.

 

_"...goodbye then. I'll see you... soon..."_

 

"... _A...radia...?"_

 

 

Flashes of color continued flashing, before he felt liquid slip from his eyes. Not blood from his head, no. This type was more translucent, more, watery and.... tears...?

Tears... he was crying?

Cry...ing?

Cry...

" _Sollux, wait, I--?!_ _STOP PLEASE--_ "

He had ignored...her cry. Her cry. No... it wasn't him, it wasn't him, it was the fake light, it wasn't him, he...

 

He had let Light take his mind.

 

And now Time was gone, and he was in tears.

 

" _Ara...dia... please come... back... Please come back...I-I...can't..._ "

Softly, a voice that would go unheard whispered, " _You can't what, Sollux?"_

" _I-I... c-can't... I... don't... I don't want to lose... you..."_

_\----_

 

 

Time has always been Doomed. 

But this is the one last time Time will fall.

 

And she will rise.

 


	10. Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resets never seem to end. Their cycle begins anew again. The three who remember are tired... so tired. (Undertale)

[Wind stilled in the underground cavern.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkOK8tdEsFY)

 

A child with a blue sweater and soft, brown hair lays still on the flowers littering the bottom of the cavern, soft sunlight pouring in from the hole in which they had fallen through. Four pillars stood mightily around them, aged with vines crawling up their stone, standing tall as cracks climbed along their foundation. One day, they would fall. Today was not that day, fortunately.

 

A chilling whisper echoes from a nearby tunnel.

 

_* Again?_

 

The child upon the flowers does not hear. They seem to be asleep.

 

_* I am tired._

 

Mist swoops through the cavern, the temperature dropping by several degrees. The mist covers the sunlight, before turning several shades black, blocking out the sun. Frost begins to climb up the cavern walls. The child, even while asleep, curls into a ball. Undecipherable whispers ran through the cabin, the faint scent of dust dancing through the air. A single shining heart locket which wasn't there before lays in front of the child.

 

A golden flower pops up in front of the child, with eyes and a mouth drawn into a terrified and pitiful expression.

 

"Not again... Why..."

 

The flower's voice is weak. This child had fallen tens, hundreds of times before, but each and every time was erased, shattered into a void of nothingness that no longer existed. Tears quietly slip down the flower's petals. Can flowers cry?

 

"I don't... want to do this again..."

 

The flower burrows back into the earth, a curse slipping through before vanishing again.

 

The scent of dust grows strong. The glint of a blade in someone's hand flashes in a single speck of the sunlight being let through the dark mist covering the cavern. The whispers begin to rush, anger slipping through the atmosphere of the cavern. The child, still resting from their fall, clenched their fist.

 

A glowing being steps out from nowhere, glowing softly with an aura that couldn't decide whether it was black or white. Red eyes gazed softly at the child, black tears running down a painted, doll-like face. The being's hair moved in a breeze that wasn't even there, and they floated a foot or so off the ground, toes pointed downward, as they held a blade in one hand and in the other, a locket.

 

_* How many times... How many times must I do this again?_

 

 

The figure's voice glitched, static echoing eerily throughout the cavern again. Scarlet blood stained the being's cheek and blade, and their green and yellow sweater was fading. They float down to the ground, feet planting softly onto the flowerpatch. Their body slips straight through the flowers.

They drop the locket onto the floor and collapse onto their knees, bringing one of their hands to their head in pain.

 

_* Why do I have to be blamed for this, for your actions?_

_* Why do you CONTINUE?_

 

 

The child laying is silent. The ghostly being in front of them grits their teeth as the black in their tears fades away, normal tears slipping quietly down their face. Blood begins to trail from their head and mouth, and they smile, eyes wide and frightened and eyebrows furrowed in silent fear.

Dark bags under the being's eyes give away how long they've been awake. The dust and blood trailing along their arms floats around them. The black mist overhead fades into a cloudy gray, and the whispers murmuring around the two quiet down.

 

_* When will you feel that it has been enough? When can the comedian and I stop suffering every time we see ourselves in each other's eyes and lights, when can I stop hurting, when will it be over... when..._

 

_* When can I see the flowers again?_

 

Black substance slips down the being's face, and they wipe the tears, blood, and dark black liquid away. A sad smile graces their face.

 

_* When will you leave this world in peace...?_

 

A sound of something shattering bursts through the cavern. The dark mist overhead clears and sunshine dances through the lit cavern again. The whispers die out and the cold atmosphere leaves. The golden locket lays still, before a ripple passes over it and it vanishes away. The shadows creeping from the sides reside to where they belong to. Faint, broken, melancholy laughter passes through, before fading off.

\--

In the distance, past the lavender gates, a skeleton stares into a sky that isn't there, glowing cyan tears slipping down his skull as he faces the being, both of them crying. The being smiles, waving goodbye, stained with old history. The skeleton stop his eternal smile, gritting his teeth and letting out a sharp, forced laugh. Quietly, the being floats up, dropping their blade onto floor and gently pressing their ghostly form against the skeleton's skull, in which he gives a tired sigh. There was a time they loathed each other, but they had come to understand. The being floats back, quietly picking up the knife.

 

"See you around..." he managed to call, voice cracking.

 _* Till the next timeline, comedian,_ they respond, giving a nod.

The skeleton watches as ripples and glitches pass over the being, and they smile one last time, red eyes flashing gold for a moment. Their golden and leaf-green sweater fades to gray against the snow falling, and they vanish.

He turns his head to the side, silent fury etching through his brows. He was tired. The flower, the being, and the skeleton were so, so tired.

Turning around, he begins to walk through the falling snow, silent in the dark cold.

\--

 

A flash of red weaves through the child laying still. They have woken up, again. Wearily, they rub their head, and begin to walk, a blank, emotionless glint in their eyes, steps echoing through the tunnel.

Behind them, the being stands, before forcing themself to float after the other, expression even more impossible to read.

 

Once more. Once more.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
